MY BUTTERFLY
by VkookPoison
Summary: Karena kau adalah kupu-kupuku Vkook Taekook couple Bangtan BTS Taehyung x Jungkook


**MY BUTTERFLY**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Angst

Leght : One Shoot

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : BTS_Butterfly, Silent Sirentt_Secret Base

^ My Butterfly ^

Apartemen tersebut benar-benar terlihat kacau balau, barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana, bahkan pecahan kaca berceceran di lantai. Keadaan tersebut menandakan kalau baru saja dua orang penghuni apartemen tersebut bertengkar dengan hebat.

Di ranjang tersebut tampak dua namja yang tadinya sedang bertengkar hanya saling diam. Namja manis yang memiliki gigi kelinci hanya berbaring sambil terisak, ia belum bisa berhenti menangis mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Sedangkan namja satunya yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan hidung yang runcing hanya duduk diam di sisi ranjang yang satunya. Mereka berdua saling memungungi enggan untuk saling menatap satu sama lain.

Jeon Jungkook, namja manis bergigi kelinci yang sedari tadi menangis mencoba untuk berbalik menatap Taehyung yang masih duduk diam tak berniat untuk bergerak. Jungkook menggerakkan tanganya hendak untuk menggapai ujung kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung, namun secara tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri dan langsung mengambil jaketnya.

"Aku pergi" ucapnya tanpa berbalik walau hanya untuk melihat Jungkook yang wajahnya penuh dengan air mata.

"Kim Taehyung, Saranghae." Lirih Jungkook memandang punggung Taehyung yang berjalan keluar.

^ My Butterfly ^

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00, akan tetapi Taehyung baru pulang ke apartemennya bersama Jungkook, setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen yang sudah ia tempati itu selama 3 tahun bersama kekasih kelincinya.

Taehyung membuka pintu, ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan apartemennya yang gelap gulita dan jangan lupa barang-barang berantakan dimana-mana yang sepertinya tidak berubah masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkan apartemennya tadi siang.

" _Kemana Jungkook ?"_ pikir Taehyung,

Iapun berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dengan hati-hati mengingat ada pecahan kaca yang berceceran di lantai akibat dirinya sendiri yang membanting vas bunga ke lantai saat bertengkar dengan Jungkook siang tadi.

"Jungkook ?!" Teriak Taehyung mencari Jungkook saat ia berhasil menyalakan lampu.

"Jungkook kau dimana ?" Teriaknya kembali, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jungkook sedikitpun.

Taehyung kembali berjalan, dan terus mencari Jungkook. Ia mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Jungkook, gelap semuanya gelap.

Taehyung menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara air mengalir yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

"Jungkookie, apa kau di dalam ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi, merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Taehyung mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun ternyata pintunya terkunci.

"YAK,JEON JUNGKOOK JAWAB AKU ? KAU ADA DI DALAM ?" Taehyung mulai panik, ia merasa sesuatu terjadi pada Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak menyerah ia mencoba mendobrak pintu kamae mandi tersebut berulang-ulang, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bahunya.

BRUK !

Taehyung akhirnya berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi,

Namun pemandangan di depannya benar-benar hampir membuat jantung Taehyung meninggalkan tempatnya.

Bagaimana tidak, karena tepat di depan Taehyung, Jungkook terduduk lemas dengan shower yang terus mengguyur badannya yang hanya memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana hanya sebatas diatas lutut, dan yang paling membuat Taehyung sakit adalah pergelangan tangan kanan Jungkook mengeluarkan darah sedangkan tangan kiri Jungkook memegang pecahan kaca yang entah ia dapatkan darimana, melihat hal itu semua Taehyung yakin kalau Jungkook mencoba mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan memotong urat nadinya.

Tidak tunggu lama, Taehyung langsung mengendong Jungkook ala bridal style dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Taehyung menangis ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaiman hidupnya tanpa kekasih manisnya itu.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang salah, aku terlalu egois. Ku mohon Jungkook-ah bertahanlah." Ucap Taehyung masih menangis sambil memasukkan Jungkook ke dalam mobilnya.

^ My Butterfly ^

3 days later

"Eughhhh" Gumam Taehyung saat merasa sinar matahari mulai masuk ke kamarnya, ia berbalik menatap bantal yang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kemana lagi dia ?" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Eh, hyung kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya namja kelinci yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jungkook-ah kau mandi sepagi ini ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah bertanya balik.

"Ha ! Apa maksudmu sepagi ini ? Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat, kau masih bermalas-malasan disitu. Dan sepertinya yang kelalahan itu harusnya aku karena perbuatanmu semalam, bukan kau." Jawab Jungkook santai sambil memunguti pakaian yang berserakan akibat _"olahraga malamnya"_ bersama Taehyung.

"itu tak ada hubunganya baby." Balas Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sudah seperti ibu rumah tangga membersihkan kamarnya.

"Jungkook-ah kumohon jangan menghilang." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, Jungkook tertegun dan menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook masih dengan waja bingungnya.

"Eh,ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Hyung mandi yah." Ucap Taehyung cepat dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Tae-hyung pabo." Lirih Jungkook saat Taehyung sudah benar-benar menghilang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata berhasil mengalir di pipi putih Jungkook.

^ My Butterfly ^

"Yak, Tae-hyung. Pelan-pelan saja makannya." Jungkook memarahi Taehyung yang makan seperti zombie kelaparan di walking dead.

"Ani, masakanmu sangat enak, jadi aku sangat suka." Jawab Taehyung dengan senyum tulusnya, Jungkook kembali tertegun melihat Taehyung. Entah kenapa Taehyung sering membuat Jungkook hampir menangis hanya karena kata-kata tulus dari mulut Taehyung.

"Ne, aku akan memasak apa saja yang kau inginkan." Kali ini Taehyung yang tertegun melihat Jungkook, jujur didalam hatinya Taehyung merasa jika Jungkook akan pergi meninggalkannya, seperti Jungkook akan terbang ke langit.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku sangat brengsek, aku hanya bisa menyakitimu." Ucap Taehyung mengenggam tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam kaku mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Aku sangat jahat padamu, bahkan kau sampai ingin menghilangkan nyawamu hanya karena aku yang jahat ini." Taehyung kembali menangis sambil mengusap bekas luka yang memanjang di pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

"Haah, bahkan lukanya belum juga sembuh yah Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung kembali sambil mengelap air matanya tadi.

"H-hyung gwenchana ?" Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Jungkook, ia benar-benar tak tau ingin mengucapkan apa untuk Taehyung.

"Jungkook, maafkan hyung." Taehyung making mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Jungkook

"Tolong jangan pergi dari sisiku lagi. Ku mohon." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sendu.

"H-hyung sepertinya masakanku gosong. Aku harus melihatnya." Jungkook langsung melepaskan genggaman Taehyung dan berjalan cepat menuju arah dapur.

"Bahkan untuk mengatakan kalau kau memaafkanku saja tidak. Kesalahanku sepertinya sangat besar ya Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung entah pada siapa.

^ My Butterfly ^

"Jungkook-ah ayo kencan ! Kita sudah lama tak pergi bersama." Ajak Taehyung tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang yang hampir membuat Jungkook terjungkal ke depan.

"Eh, kita mau kemana hyung ?" jawab Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Taehyung padanya.

"Ehm, kau mau kemana ? Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai saja, kau mau ?" Taehyung menghirup aroma Jungkook yang sangat ia sukai, membuat Jungkook sedikit kegelian.

"Baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa dimata Taehyung saat ini senyuman Jungkook tak sama seperti dulu lagi, walaupun bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya justru memancarkan rasa kecewa dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook langsung berlari ke kamar mereka.

^ My Butterfly ^

At Beach

"Hua, pantai aku sangat suka pantai !" Teriak Jungkook saat mereka benar-benar sudah berada di pantai.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook tunggu aku !" Teriak Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terus berlari.

"KIM TAEHYUNG SARANGHAE!" Jungkook tiba-tiba berteriak saat ia berada di tengah-tengah air.

Taehyung langsung berhenti berlari mendengar teriakan Jungkook tersebut.

"Dia masih mencintaiku. Gomawo." Taehyung tersenyum.

"NADO SARANGHAE JUNGKOOK, DAN TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU." Taehyung juga berteriak, berhasil membuat pipi Jungkook menjadi merah.

Taehyung pun langsung berlari kembali dan memeluk Jungkook.

"Kau berjanji tidak mencoba untuk menghilang lagi kan ?" Tanya Taehyung

"Karena kau kupu-kupuku, dan kau tidak boleh hilang dariku, karena kau keindahan hidupku" Lanjut Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook masih diam tak bergerak di pelukan Taehyung.

"Percayalah hyung, aku juga tak bisa tanpamu." Akhirnya Jungkook mulai berbicara,

"Sa-saat itu aku berpikir k-kau akan meninggalkanku hyung, dan tak akan kembali, ja-jadi aku berpikir lebih baik aku mati saja." Lanjut Jungkook kembali terbata-bata, ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak keluar berhamburan dan tak bisa berhenti.

"Ju-jungkook mianhae. Saranghae"Balas Taehyung,

Ia menatap mata Jungkook dalam, dan perlahan namun pasti Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook, Jungkook yang mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung selanjutnya refleks menutup matanya.

"Saranghae my butterfly." Ucap Taehyung yang sedetik kemudian langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum milik Jungkook, mengecup bibir tersebut lembut tanpa ada nafsu, hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing, perasaan sakit namun juga bahagia disaat yang bersamaan.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman satu sama lain, mau tidak mau mereka harus melepaskan tautan mereka dikarenakan kadar oksigen di paru-paru mereka sudah hampir habis.

"Eh, hyung apakah kita hanya berdiam diri disini saja ? Bagaimana kalo kita ke bagian lain dari pantai ini ?" Usul Jungkook masih dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Ehm baiklah, dan kenapa wajahmu memerah baby Jungkookie ?" Taehyung mencoba menggoda Jungkook yang kelihatannya masih malu, padahal mereka berdua sudah sangat sering berciuman namun tetap saja Jungkook akan malu.

"Tae-hyung kita kesana saja. Disana sepertinya menyenangkan." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk sekumpulan batu-batu besar, dimana disetiap batu terdapat graffiti dan gambar-gambar yang sangat indah.

Jungkook langsung berlari dan menarik tangan Taehyung ke batu-batu besar tersebut.

"Hua disini benar-benar keren. Jjang" Kagum Jungkook

"Ne, tapi kau lebih indah Kook-ah." Balas Taehyung menatap intens Jungkook, dan sukses membuat pipi Jungkook menjadi merah lagi.

"Ais, jangan mengombaliku Tae-hyung." Jungkook langsung memukul bahu Taehyung

"Mwo ? Aku hanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang jujur kok." Taehyung kembali sukses membuat Jungkook blushing.

"Lebih baik kita berfoto saja hyung. Daripada kau bicara tidak jelas." Jungkook mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantungnya.

"Mwo ? Kenapa harus berfoto jika kita bisa kesini tiap hari." Protes Taehyung

"Ha ? ais foto itu bisa menjadi kenangan disaat kau sudah tidak bisa mengulang moment tersebut." Jelas Jungkook

"Tapi kita bisa mengulang moment ini terus kok. Asal kau mau kita bisa membuat moment sebanyak yang kau inginkan." Mendengar perkataan Jungkook tersebut Taehyung merasa kalau Jungkook ingin meninggalkannya.

"Ayolah hyung, kita foto sekarang." Jungkook merajuk pada Taehyung, dan tentu saja kalau begini Taehyung tidak akan bisa menolak.

Taehyungpun berjalan ke arah Jungkook, dan Jungkook mengambil selca dengan Taehyung di depan batu yang bertuliskan graffiti berwarna merah dengan tulisan "Forever"

Jungkook mulai mengarahkan ponselnya sehingga ia dan Taehyung bisa tampak di layar, dan

CEKREK !

Tepat saat Jungkook mengambil foto tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium pipi Jungkook, dan alhasil di foto tersebut terlihat Jungkook yang kaget dan ada Taehyung yang tampak menikmati saat mencium pipi Jungkook dengan latar belakang batu besar dan graffiti forever yang indah.

"Haha fotonya sangat bagus Jungkookie." Komentar Taehyung saat melihat hasil selca mereka.

Merasa tidak puas dengan hanya satu foto, Jungkook menarik Taehyung untuk berfoto hampir diseluruh batu besar tersebut, Taehyung sangat senang melihat wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat menatap mata sang kekasih.

"Yak, Jungkook apa kau tidak lelah ha ?" Tanya Taehyung sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah padahal ia hanya berfoto.

"Mwo ? Aku tidak bisa untuk lelah jika melakukan hal semenyenangkan ini." Balas Jungkook sambil melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

"Hey Kim Jungkook !" Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba, Jungkook hanya berbalik ke arah Taehyung sambil menatapnya bingung seakan bertanya _"Ada apa kau memanggilku sampe mengganti margaku ?"_

"Mianhae, aku cuman bisa membuatmu bersedih dan menangis." Ucap Taehyung lagi

"Sepertinya aku mengenggammu terlalu erat, hingga hampir membuat sayapmu rusak." Lanjut Taehyung tidak jelas.

"H-hyung kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf padaku." Balas Jungkook, ia kemudian memegang pipi Taehyung lembut,

"Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku Jeon Jungkook sangat mencintaimu." Jungkook tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

"Ne, Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkookie." Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook erat, seakan Jungkook akan menghilang jika ia mengendorkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Jungkook, lihat disana !" Taehyung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk salah satu batu besar yang cukup terpisah jauh dari kumpulan batu lainnya.

"Ayo kita kesana Jungkookie." Taehyung langsung berjalan ke arah batu tersebut dan tak lupa ia mengandeng Jungkook untuk berjalan kea rah batu besar tersebut.

"Hua, Tae-hyung ini sangat indah." Ucap Jungkook saat mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan batu besar tersebut.

"Ne, ini sangat indah." Balas Taehyung sambil mengusap gambar yang ada pada batu besar itu.

Taehyung tak berhenti memandangi batu besar tersebut dengan gambar sayap kupu-kupu raksasa, yang pas dengan ukuran tubuh manusia. Taehyung kemudian langsung memandang Jungkook yang masih terkagum dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri di depan batu besar tersebut, tepat diantara gambar sayap kupu-kupu raksasa.

Dan akhirnya sekarang tampak Jungkook yang memiliki sayap kupu-kupu, _"Indah dan sempurna"_ pikir siapapun yang melihat Jungkook saat ini tak terkecuali Taehyung sendiri.

"Berdirilah di situ dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun." Perintah Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

CEKREK !

Taehyung berhasil mengabadikan moment tersebut, moment dimana Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti kup-kupu.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya tadi dan ia langsung menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai wallpaper Handphonenya.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin lihat foto itu." Pinta Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan batu tersebut, ia benar-benar tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Oh, ini fotonya. Benar-benar sempurna." Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan memperlihatkan foto Jungkook tersebut.

"Really like a butterfly." Ucap Taehyung dengan pelan namun tersirat kekaguman di nada suaranya tersebut.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya menatap foto tersebut, dirinya benar-benar seperti kupu-kupu di foto tersebut. Dan seperti ada yang meremas hatinya, dada Jungkook tersa sangat sakit melihat foto itu, ia tiba-tiba memeluk Taehyung dan menangis di pelukan Taehyung.

"Taehyung pabo hiks Kim Taehyung pabo hiks hiks." Jungkook terus berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Mianhae Jungkookie, aku memang orang paling bodoh yang hanya bisa menyakitimu." Taehyung memperat pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti meminta maad padaku Pabo hiks hiks hiks." Jungkook semakin menagis di pelukan Taehyung.

^ My Butterfly ^

Senjapun tiba dan kini Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di pinggir tebing yang berada di pantai tersebut sambil menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat dulu bagaiman kita akhirnya bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya Jungkook yang kini sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung

"Ne, tentu saja aku sangat ingat, itu salah satu masa sulit yang kita hadapi." Taehyung menerawang masa lalu mereka

"Saat itu aku adalah murid pindahan, dan aku mempunyai sahabat dari kecil bernama Park Jimin, dan karena dia aku bisa bertemu denganmu…karena kau adalah kekasihnya." Lanjut Taehyung, ia agak sedih mengingat kalau dulu ia mengkhianati sahabat sejatinya tersebut.

"Dan dulu kau sendiri juga tau kalau saat itu aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihku karena dia sangat baik dan aku tak tega membuatnya terluka." Kali ini Jungkook yang berbicara

"Tapi tuan Jeon Jungkook yang susah jatuh cinta malah menyukai Kim Taehyung yang notabene adalah sahabat sehidup semati kekasihnya." Taehyung kembali bercerita.

"Dan kau tau, aku sangat panik saat Jimin mengetahui semua tentang kita." Jungkook mencoba sedikit tersenyum

"Aku sempat berpikir kau akan mati saat Jimin menghajarmu habis-habisan." Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar tertawa.

"Ya, saat itu aku memang tidak mati. Tapi Jimin sukses membuat wajah tampanku ini memar dan harus dirawat selama seminggu." Protes Taehyung.

"Haha, untunglah dia rela melepaskanmu saat itu. Dan sekarang aku yakin Jimin pasti sangat bahagia dengan Yoongi hyung." Taehyung mengulas senyumnya mengingat Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dengan perjuangan sekeras itu tapi aku malah membuat kesalahan fatal, aku hanya bisa membuat kupu-kupuku yang rapuh menangis." Taehyung menatap sendu pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang memiliki bekas sayatan itu.

"Mianhae Jungkookie, ku mohon." Taehyung kembali meminta maaf mengingat semuat uang terjadi sebelumnya.

"HYUNG, KU MOHON BERHENTILAH MEMINTA MAAF!" Teriak Jungkook yang air matannya sudah meleleh.

Jungkook langsung berdiri di depan Taehyung sambil membelakangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak bersalah hyung. Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun hiks." Air mata Jungkook mengalir semakin deras.

"AKU YANG BERSALAH HYUNG ! AKU YANG MENGKHIANATIMU !" Teriak Jungkook kembali.

Taehyung sontak berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook, namun Jungkook mengangkat tangannya memberi kode agar Taehyung tidak mendekat.

"Jungkook, ini salahku yang tak mampu membuatmu bahagia sehingga kau mencari orang lain." Taehyung membalas perkataan Jungkook, dan Taehyung juga sudah mulai kembali menangis.

Jungkook mengeleng dan mundur perlahan sampai ke pinggir tebing

"Kau sungguh bodoh hyung, ini murni karna aku saja yang brengsek." Balas Jungkook

"Apa kau lupa hyung, beberapa hari lalu kita bertengkar karena aku mengkhianatimu hyung." Lanjut Jungkook

"Dan itu bukan pertama kalinya hyung. Aku sudah mengkhianatimu berulang-ulang hyung. Aku selingkuh tidak hanya dengan satu orang aku selingkuh dengan beberapa orang hyung. Dan kau tau itu dengan pasti." Jungkook semakin menangis mengingat bagaimana kelakuannya dan tak pernah berubah.

"Aniya, itu karena kau adalah kupu-kupu yang indah jadi setia orang ingin memilikimu." Taehyung kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak pantas untukmu. Dan sepertinya semuanya terbalik hyung. Disini yang kupu-kupu adalah kau. Kau adalah kupu-kupuku yang terlalu indah untuk dimiliki oleh seorang Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook menatap dalam mata tajam milik Taehyung

"Mianhae hyung, karena aku terus menyakitimu seperti ini. Dan aku juga tak bisa bila tanpamu disisiku." Ucap Jungkook kembali. Taehyung terus menggeleng mendengar perkataan Jungkook pertanda ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung, walaupun aku berpacaran dengan banyak orang dan terus mengkhianatimu tapi percayalah kalau hatiku hanya satu untukmu." Jungkook menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Jadi hyung dengan keadaan seperti ini dengan hatiku yang hanya untukmu, biarkan aku menghilang dengan begitu maka selamanya hatiku hanya untukmu." Jungkook tersenyum walaupun air matanya tak juga berhenti turun.

"M-mwo ? Apa maksudmu ? Ku mohon jangan menghilang." Taehyung panik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook tersebut.

"Tidak, ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena aku. Dan tenang saja hatiku benar-benar milikmu selamanya hyung." Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Jungkook mencondongkan badannya sedikit, dan mencium bibir taehyung beberapa saat.

Ia kembali berjalan hingga benar-benar berada di tepi tebing yang sedikit saja bergerak ia bisa jatuh.

"MIANHAE, SARANGHAE KIM TAEHYUNG MY BUTTERFLY !" Teriak Jungkook yang langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti hendak terbang, ia menutup matanya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Taehyung terkejut semua kejadian barusan terasa sangat cepat, ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang terjatuh dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, sekarang Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung ikut meloncat mencoba menggapai Jungkook, namun sedikit lagi ia dapat menyentuh Jungkook, tubuh mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam air.

^ My Butterfly ^

Epilog :

2 Months later

Di suatu tepi tebing tampak seorang namja dengan tatapan mata yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan.

Keadaanya bisa di bilang kurang baik, luka memar di berbagai bagian tubuhnya, dan jangan lupa juga beberapa perban yang membalut tangan dan kakinya.

"Jungkookie apa kabarmu ?" Ucap Taehyung, namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi tebing dengan padangan kosongnya.

"Ini, tak adil kenapa aku bisa selamat sedangkan kau sekarang entah dimana di laut itu ?" Taehyung berbicara sendiri, ia kembali meneteskan air mata entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"atau aku harus melompat sekali lagi agar aku bisa menemukanmu." Lanjut Taehyung yang sedetik kemudian mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"YAK ! KAU JANGAN MELONCAT !" Taehyung langsung refleks berbalik dan tidak jadi meloncat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Ju-Jungkook" Gumam Taehyung saat melihat orang yang baru saja meneriakinya tersebut.

"Huh ? Nuguseyo ? Kenapa kau tau namaku." Balas namja tersebut bingung

Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget, orang itu, matanya, mulutnya, gigi kelincinya, wajahnya, suaranya, bahkan namanya sama dengan Jeon Jungkook kupu-kupu Kim Taehyung.

"My Butterfly, You're back"

END

Yey this fanfiction ending,

Oke ini ff pertama aku yang angst jadi semoga fellnya kerasa yah

And last jangan lupa dan paling penting review


End file.
